Goodnight, Baby
by Ellerrina
Summary: Traduction! Il n'est jamais trop tard pour aimer.


**Heey ! Je me suis lancée dans la traduction de cet OS écrit par PoppieJoy en attendant l'inspiration, et j'espère avoir réussi à restituer les sentiments que l'auteur a voulu faire passer.**

**J'ai vraiment trouvé ce texte extraordinaire et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi!**

**Disclaimer : Ces mots appartiennent à PoppieJoy qui elle-même ne possède pas Glee.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des tonneeees de reviews et dites moi si vous souhaitez que je traduise la seconde partie de cet OS. Enjoy !**

* * *

Il est 1h et Santana ne sait pas si c'est le bon moment pour lui dire.

Elle ne peut pas gâcher ce moment.

Elle ne peut pas laisser faire ça.

Au lieu de ça, elle essaye de se détendre et respire l'odeur qui l'a entourée toute sa vie.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une resp-

"San?"

Elle arrête de respirer et se retourne pour regarder à coté d'elle. "Oui, Britt?"

La blonde sourit quand elle capture le regard brun foncé de sa meilleure amie. "Tu es si belle."

Santana rit doucement. "Merci."

Elles se regardent, allongées côte à côte au milieu du champ de maïs derrière la maison de Santana.

"Tes yeux me font penser à des tourbillons de chocolat chaud", continue Brittany, parlant du bout des lèvres, " Des tourbillons dans lesquels je voudrais me noyer."

Santana rit à nouveau. "Tu serais recouverte de chocolat chaud, Britt."

"Ça ne me dérangerait as de me noyer en toi."

Santana sent son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Elle se retourne.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respi-

"San?"

Elle se retourne. "Oui, Britt?"

"On sera toujours meilleures amies, n'est ce pas?"

La brune esquisse un sourire crispé et ferme les yeux. "Evidemment, Britt"

Brittany sourit et se tourne pour regarder à nouveau le ciel.

_Evidemment qu'elles seraient toujours meilleures amies. Evidemment._

Xxxxxx

Il est 17h48 et Santana ne sait pas si c'est le bon moment pour lui dire.

Elle ne peut pas gâcher ce moment.

Elle ne peut pas laisser faire ça.

Au lieu de ça, elle essaye de se détendre et respire l'odeur qui l'a entourée toute sa vie.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

"Santana!"

Elle regarde derrière elle pour voir _Berry_ courir vers elle avec un pistolet à eau.

_Berry._

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, Berry l'a recouverte d'eau de la tête aux pieds.

"Imbécile!" hurle-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

Elle sent Brittany arriver derrière elle et lui entourer la taille de ses longs bras fins "Je vais te sauver, San"

Elle se retourne dans les bras de Brittany pour capturer son regard bleu. Elles se regardent, debout face à face au milieu du champ de maïs derrière la maison de Santana.

"Ici", Brittany essuie doucement les yeux de Santana, en faisant attention à ne pas abîmer son maquillage. Elle sourit. "De si beaux yeux."

Santana sourit et se penche pour ramasser son pistolet à eau. "Viens, Britt."

La brune rit avant de se retourner et d'arroser Berry.

En regardant à travers le champ, elle aperçoit Finn chargeant vers elles en criant quelque chose à propos de venger sa petite amie.

Santana se dit qu'elle a fait un bien meilleur travail que lui en rendant Berry humide, chose qu'il ne ferait jamais.

Berry crie comme un cochon, ce qui fait rire Santana. Elle saisit la main de Brittany et ensemble, elles courent vers Quinn, Kurt et Sam, qui les attendent, fusils chargés.

Lorsque Brittany verse le reste de l'eau sur la tête de Santana, celle-ci, au lieu de lui hurler dessus comme elle le ferait sur les autres, et au lieu de rire aux singeries de la blonde, elle panique et, à bout de souffle, s'assoit sur le sol recouvert de chaume pour le retrouver.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

"San?"

Elle regarde en haut pour voir des yeux bleus inquiets posés sur elle.

"Je suis désolée", dit Brittany en s'asseyant près de Santana. "Laisse moi réchauffer ma meilleure amie".

Santana écarquille les yeux et repousse ses mains. "Non, c'est bon je vais bien."

_Meilleures amies. Evidemment qu'elles seraient toujours meilleures amies. Evidemment._

Xxxxxx

Il est 11h02 et Santana ne sait pas si c'est le bon moment pour lui dire.

Elle ne peut pas gâcher ce moment.

Elle ne peut pas laisser faire ça.

Au lieu de ça, elle essaye de se détendre et respire l'odeur qui l'a entourée toute sa vie.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

"San!"

La brune sourit en essayant de rattraper une Brittany en train de courir.

'Viens!" l'appelle-t-elle d'une voix saccadée.

Elle atteint finalement la blonde et pose ses mains sur ses genoux pour récupérer.

Brittany se baisse et regarde la brune. L'océan bleu rencontre les tourbillons bruns. Elles se regardent, accroupies ensemble au milieu du champ de maïs derrière la maison de Santana.

Il est maintenant recouvert de tournesols tellement grands que même en sautant, Brittany ne peut pas voir au-dessus.

"Je veux toujours me noyer dans le chocolat chaud de tes yeux, malgré la chaleur," murmure la blonde en souriant à Santana.

La brune lui sourit en retour et baisse les yeux "Je pense que tes yeux sont plus attrayants."

"Seulement parce qu'ils sont bleus."

"Exactement"

Brittany sourit et embrasse Santana sur la joue. La brunette essaye de ne pas montrer que son coeur bat si vite.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

"Tu veux refaire la course?" demande Brittany.

Et avant que Santana ai pu dire non, la blonde est repartie, disparaissant dans les tournesols-gratte-ciel.

Santana ne veut pas la perdre.

"Britt!" appelle-t-elle, essayant de se mettre debout. "Attend!"

Elle peut entendre le rire de Brittany porté par le vent. "Tu devrais toujours être capable de trouver ta meilleure amie, San!"

_Bien. Meilleures amies. Evidemment qu'elles seraient toujours meilleures amies. Evidemment._

Xxxxxx

Il est 7h et Santana ne sait pas si c'est le bon moment pour lui dire.

Elle ne peut pas gâcher ce moment.

Elle ne peut pas laisser faire ça.

Au lieu de ça, elle essaye de se détendre et respire l'odeur qui l'a entourée toute sa vie.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

"San!"

Elle lève les yeux pour voir Brittany piétinant sur le sol glacé, essayant de laisser ses empreintes dans la neige.

"Suis mes empreintes" dit-elle alors que Santana se rapproche.

Frissonnant, elle met un pied devant l'autre et les presse exactement dans les mêmes traces que Brittany. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire doucement en constatant que ses empreintes sont beaucoup plus petites que celles de de la blonde.

Brittany se retourne et attrape Santana. "Je te tiens!"

La brune plonge son regard dans le sien, le marron rencontre le bleu et sourit timidement. Elles se regardent, dans les bras l'une de l'autre au milieu du champ de maïs derrière la maison de Santana.

"Tes yeux deviennent noirs avec la neige," commente Brittany.

"C'est le froid"

Brittany écarquille les yeux, alarmée. "Tu as froid?"

"Pas si tu es près de moi"

Brittany semble se détendre mais resserre son étreinte sur la brune. Elle enfonce un peu plus son bonnet à Santana et enlève son cache-oreille pour le placer sur la tête de cette dernière "C'est mieux?"

Santana sourit, reconnaissante. "Ouaip"

"Tu ressemble à un loup-garou."

Santana rit tendrement. "Je pense que tu trouveras ces vampires qui ont des yeux qui changent de couleur. En plus, ils sont toujours froids."

"Comme toi", dit Brittany en fronçant les sourcils.

"Comme moi", répète Santana, perdant son souffle.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

"San," murmure Brittany, en embrassant Santana sur la joue. "Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie".

Santana doit baisser les yeux, de peur de pleurer.

_Elle le sait. Bien. Meilleures amies Evidemment qu'elles seraient toujours meilleures amies. Evidemment._

Xxxxxx

Il est 10h17 et Santana ne sait pas si c'est le bon moment pour lui dire.

Elle ne peut pas gâcher ce moment.

Elle ne peut pas laisser faire ça.

Au lieu de ça, elle essaye de se détendre et respire l'odeur qui l'a entourée toute sa vie.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

"San?"

"Oui, Britt?"

"J'aime ta voix"

Santana, assise entre les jambes de Brittany, se retourne pour la regarder. Elle fronce les sourcils. Elles se regardent, se câlinant au milieu du champ de maïs derrière la maison de Santana.

"Merci?"

"Elle est vraiment jolie et me rappelle quand j'étais petite."

Santana sourit et serre Brittany dans ses bras. "La tienne aussi".

Brittany sourit. "A chaque fois que tu parles, tous mes problèmes s'envolent. Elle fait que tout va bien à nouveau et me protège."

Santana penche sa tête en arrière et repose sa tête sur la poitrine de Brittany. "Oui, moi aussi."

"Et chaque fois que je regarde dans tes yeux, je sais que tu ne me laisseras jamais." Brittany embrasse Santana sur le haut de la tête.

Santana sent son souffle se couper comme il le fait habituellement, mais au lieu de commencer à respirer profondément, elle sent sa gorge la brûler et se met à vomir du sang dans le champ de maïs et sur le tapis de pique-nique de sa mère.

Brittany se redresse et se place près de Santana, lui tient les cheveux en arrière et lui frotte le dos.

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais malade, San" la réprimande doucement Brittany, sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer la bouche de Santana.

La brune l'arrache violemment de la main de Brittany et se nettoie elle-même. "C'est parce que je ne l'étais pas, Britt."

Elle sent la colère bouillir dans son estomac et un pic de douleur traverser sa poitrine.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Brittany soupire et embrasse Santana sur la tempe. La brune termine de s'essuyer et se laisse retomber dans les bras les Brittany.

"Je suis désolée." dit Santana.

"Les meilleures amies prennent soin l'une de l'autre, quoi qu'elles fassent."

_Ouais. Elle le sait. Bien. Meilleures amies. Evidemment qu'elles seraient toujours meilleures amies. Evidemment._

_Xxxxxx_

Il est 9h04 et Santana ne sait pas si c'est le bon moment pour lui dire.

Elle ne peut pas gâcher ce moment.

Elle ne peut laisser faire ça.

Au lieu de ça, elle essaye de se détendre et respire l'odeur qui l'a entourée toute sa vie.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

"San?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Je ne pense pas que Lord Tubbington soit ici"

Santana arrête de fouiller sous un tas d'herbe mortes pour regarder Brittany. La blonde est habillée de sa tenue de cheerleader. On pourrait la voir à des kilomètres. La danseuse regarde Santana et sourit aux tourbillons bruns. Elles se regardent, l'une devant l'autre au milieu du champ de maïs derrière la maison de Santana.

"Je pense qu'il est rentré à la maison, Britt."

"Moi aussi," répond-elle, en serrant Santana dans ses bras. "Pourquoi le Coach t'a-t-elle renvoyée des Cheerios?"

Santana soupire. Elle savait que ça allait arriver. "Parce que je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus aller aux entraînements tôt le matin."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je ne veux pas me lever tôt."

"Tu aimais les Cheerios." commente Brittany, serrant Santana plus fort.

La brune pince les lèvres. "Je sais."

Quand elles se séparent, Brittany pose ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Santana et enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns. Certains se détachent et s'empêtrent dans les longs doigts de la blonde. D'autres s'envolent dans la brise.

Brittany fronce les sourcils. "Je ne pensais pas que je tirais si fort, San."

Le cœur de Santana s'arrête. "Tu ne le faisais pas. J'ai juste les cheveux fragiles."

"Rien à propos de toi n'es fragile, Santana."

Elle suffoque, étouffée par son souffle, et comme d'habitude, elle doit respirer profondément pour calmer son cœur.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

"Ma meilleure amie n'est _pas_ fragile."

_C'est sûre. Ouais. Elle le sait. Meilleures amies. Evidemment qu'elles seraient toujours meilleures amies. Evidemment._

Xxxxxx

Il est 16h38 et Santana ne sait pas si c'est le bon moment pour lui dire.

Elle ne peut pas gâcher ce moment.

Elle ne peut pas laisser faire ça.

Au lieu de ça, elle essaye de se détendre et respire l'odeur qui l'a entourée toute sa vie.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et-

"San?"

"Mm?"

"J'adore ton nouveau chiot"

Santana sourit et se retourne pour voir Brittany chatouiller le bébé chien. Elle regarde plus haut et leurs yeux se rencontrent. Elles se regardent, assises côte à côte au milieu du champ de maïs derrière la maison de Santana.

"Je l'adore aussi"

"Lui as-tu donné un nom?"

"Pas encore. Je t'attendais."

Brittany sourit à cela et lie son petit doigt à celui de Santana. La brune ferme les yeux à ce contact. Elle ne veut pas respirer profondément à nouveau. Elle en a marre de ça.

"Je veux l'appeler Mocha," dis Brittany.

"Pourquoi?" demande Santana.

"Parce que c'est la couleur de tes yeux. Et que tes yeux me protègent. Donc ce chiot te protégera." Brittany sourit à son intelligence. "Mocha te protégera."

C'est ce qui fait ça. C'est ce pourquoi son souffle s'accélère et c'est ce pourquoi elle doit prendre une putain de respiration profonde à nouveau.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une-

"San," rit Brittany, tortillant leurs petits doigts pour attirer son attention. "Regarde-le!"

Mocha est accroupi sur ses pattes avant et grogne après un grillon.

"Je t'avais dit qu'il te protégerai." dit Brittany, appuyant sa tête sur celle de Santana, couverte par un chapeau. "Il sera ton meilleur ami quand je ne serai pas là."

_Putain. C'est sûre. Elle le sait. Meilleures amies. Evidemment qu'elles seraient toujours meilleures amies. Evidemment._

Xxxxxx

Il est 18h21 et Santana ne sait pas si c'est le bon moment pour lui dire.

Elle ne peut pas gâcher ce moment.

Elle ne peut pas laisser faire ça.

Au lieu de ça, elle essaye de se détendre et respire l'odeur qui l'a entourée toute sa vie.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et-

"San?"

_Putain._

Elle regarde Brittany qui jette un bâton à Mocha.

"Pourquoi tu t'es rasé tous les cheveux?"

Santana ferme les yeux et ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle détourne son regard vers Mocha et resserre son vieux manteau autour d'elle. Elle regarde vers le bas, bloque sa tête entre ses genoux, puis se retourne vers Brittany. Leurs yeux se croisent et pendant un moment elle ne peut pas penser à autre chose. Elles se regardent, perchées sur une botte de foin au milieu du champ de maïs derrière la maison de Santana.

Elle hausse les épaules. "Juste envie de changer".

Brittany se mord la lèvre. "Tu es toujours si jolie."

La lèvre inférieure de Santana se met à trembler et elle se dépêche de détourer le regard. Elle ne peut pas se montrer faible devant Brittany.

"Imagine" commence Brittany en lançant un autre bâton à Mocha. "On pourrai prendre les peintures de ton père dans son atelier et te dessiner des arc-en-ciel et des licornes sur toute la tête!"

Santana se surprend à trouver la force de rire.

"Ou on pourrai peindre un soleil géant " dit Brittany en regardant le coucher de soleil de ce début d'été.

"J'aimerai beaucoup" murmure Santana d'un voix rauque.

Elle voudrait tellement se blottir dans les bras de Brittany mais elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas faire ça à Brittany. Pas maintenant.

"Et l'été est si proche, on pourra prendre nos serviettes et venir bronzer ici" dit Brittany avec enthousiasme, balançant ses jambes. "J'aime te voir en bikini."

Avant que Santana ne puisse acquiescer, elle sent une brûlure familière et un pic de douleur qui traverse sa poitrine, et en moins d'une seconde, le foin sur lequel elles sont assises se teinte de rouge.

"Merde" murmure-t-elle.

"San!"

Brittany saute sur la botte de foin et se place devant Santana. Elle tire la brune vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Santana se sent trop faible pour la repousser et lui dire qu'elle va bien.

Parce qu'elle ne va pas bien.

Brittany tient les cheveux de Santana en arrière afin que Santana puisse cracher à nouveau. Et encore. Et encore.

Toute sa bouche est en feu et sa gorge ne pourrait pas être plus brûlée. Brittany s'accroupit à côté d'elle et prend le mouchoir habituel dans sa poche pour essuyer la bouche de Santana. Mais c'est inutile car Santana se met à cracher à nouveau et sa bouche devient encore plus sanglante.

Quand la brune est sûre d'avoir fini, elle a l'impression que son coeur va tout simplement sortir de sa poitrine et s'effondre sur Brittany. La blonde entoure Santana de ses bras et malgré la chaleur, elle peut sentir la brune trembler.

"Rentrons à l'intérieur. Je vais annuler mes plans pour ce soir. Les meilleures amies ne se laissent pas comme ça."

Elle siffle Mocha et elles retournent à la maison de Santana.

Pour la première fois, Santana ne peut pas former un seul mot dans sa tête. Elle ne peut même pas penser et n'a pas la force d'être triste d'être tout pour Brittany. Pour la première fois, elle laisse ses lèvres trembler. Elle laisse ses épaules tomber et laisse les larmes couler.

Parce qu'elle n'a plus le temps de penser.

Elle doit juste laisser faire.

Xxxxxx

Il est 4h01 et Santana ne sait pas si c'est le bon moment pour lui dire.

Elle ne peut pas gâcher ce moment.

Elle ne peut pas laisser faire ça.

Au lieu de ça, elle essaye de se détendre et respire l'odeur qui l'a entourée toute sa vie.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une-

"San?"

Elle ne pense pas qu'elle ai la force de répondre.

"Si tu es éveillée j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose."

Elle veut tellement entendre ce que c'est mais quand elle essaie de bouger ou de parler sa poitrine se resserre et elle doit prendre une putain de profonde respiration à nouveau.

Qui a eu l'idée de dormir dans le champ cette nuit?

Elle sent Brittany bouger à côté d'elle et la seule chose qu'elle sait est que la blonde est couchée de façon à lui faire face et sourit juste devant les yeux de Santana.

Elle essaie de sourire en retour mais elle ne peut pas. Elle peut juste espérer que Brittany puisse lire dans ses yeux.

"Je suis désolée, je t'ai réveillée."

Elle veut lui dire qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. Mais la force lui manque et elle ne peut que plonger son regard dans l'océan des yeux bleus de Brittany.

"Je voulais te remercier. "murmure-t-elle, se rapprochant de la latina. "Pour tout."

Santana sent sa poitrine se serrer.

"Tu es cette partie merveilleuse de ma vie qui a toujours été là. Tu me fais toujours sourire et tu me fais rire et je ne peux jamais être malheureuse auprès de toi. Chaque fois que je te vois, je suis juste genre, il y a ma copine! Tu es mon bonheur et tu es mes sourires."

Brittany approche ses doigts du visage de Santana et trace une ligne imaginaire jusqu'en haut du bonnet dont elle est coiffée pour protéger sa tête du froid. Même si c'est l'été.

"Tu es si merveilleuse" continue-t-elle, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Santana. "Tu es si belle, si intelligente et si parfaite et je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi. J'ai tant besoin de ma meilleure amie et-"

La poitrine de Santana se resserre encore plus et elle sent un étrange picotement dans ses orteils, ses jambes et vers son coeur. Elle n'a jamais ressenti ça avant.

Elle se sent très en colère à propos de ce qu'a dit Brittany et si coupable que son coeur lui fait vraiment mal.

Vraiment, vraiment mal.

Elle se sent alors étouffée par son souffle et la brûlure arrive encore et avant que Brittany n'ai pu continuer, Santana est projetée en avant par un haut-le-cœur, le sang coulant de sa bouche partout sur le sol et dans les cheveux de Brittany. Elle ne peut pas s'arrêter. Il ne cesse de se déverser.

Son cœur se met à lui faire encore plus mal et elle sent comme si quelqu'un essayait de le lui arracher.

Elle s'étouffe avec du sang et elle tente de se relever.

Mais elle n'y parvient pas. Le sang sort de sa bouche et se déverse sur ses joues.

Elle a besoin de s'asseoir mais elle ne peut pas. Elle est coincée sur le côté et elle ne peut même pas parler.

Brittany se redresse désespérément. Elle essuie la joue de Santana avec sa main mais c'est pire. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de paniquer.

"San, je t'en supplie, assis-toi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Santana ne peut pas s'asseoir. Elle n'a pas la force de le faire.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurai pas dû dormir dehors cette nuit.

"San, assis-toi avec moi, viens!"

Brittany tire enfin la brune vers le haut et Santana éprouve un horrible sentiment de satisfaction quand le sang qui l'étouffait se déverse sur sa poitrine et trempe complètement la veste de cheerleading de Brittany.

Brittany ne se soucie pas de réveiller les voisins de Santana et hurle le nom des parents de la jeune fille tout en portant celle-ci jusqu'à la maison.

Santana se laisse faire et tout ce à quoi elle peut penser est la douleur dans sa poitrine et la brûlure du sang à travers son corps. Comme s'il essayait de dissoudre tout son être, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

_Ne m'oublie pas_, pense-t-elle.

Pourquoi pense-t-elle ça?

Santana n'entend même plus Brittany lui crier dans les oreilles. Tout ce qu'elle peut entendre sont les petites voix dans sa tête, murmurant des mots effrayants auxquels elle a tellement essayé de ne pas penser pendant près de deux ans.

"A l'aide!"

C'est juste un bruit de fond.

Tout ce qu'elle veut est s'échapper dans les yeux de Brittany mais elle n'est pas capable de les trouver. Ils ont disparu.

_Ne m'oublie pas._

Tais-toi!

_J'étais là._

Non!

"A l'aide!"

Les yeux de Brittany. Où sont les yeux de Brittany? Ils pourraient arrêter tout cela. Faire partir ça loin. La protéger encore. Où sont ses yeux?

Alors que Santana se sent à la dérive, elle capture enfin le regard bleu familier.

La douleur s'arrête.

Elle s'arrête au moment où elle réalise que le bleu ne venait pas des yeux de la blonde, mais des feux clignotants d'un imposant véhicule à côté de son corps brisé.

Xxxxxx

Il est 14h51 et Santana ne sait pas si c'est le bon moment pour lui dire.

Elle ne peut pas gâcher ce moment.

Elle ne peut pas laisser faire ça.

Au lieu de ça, elle essaye de se détendre et respire l'odeur qui l'a entourée toute sa vie.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une respiration profonde.

Et la libération.

Une-

"San?"

Elle ouvre les yeux et regarde à côté d'elle. Elle déteste voir Brittany ici. A l'hôpital. Avec tous les fils et les tubes et les gouttes et les bips.

"Dis-le moi." dit-elle tendrement, en caressent doucement le crâne chauve de Santana du bout des doigts. "S'il te plaît."

Santana ferme les yeux à ce contact et soupire profondément. "Britt" réussit-elle à murmurer.

"Santana," répète Brittany fermement. "S'il te plaît."

Santana pince les lèvres et sent les larmes monter. "Je suis malade, Britt."

"Santana, je ne suis pas stupide, je veux la vérité; ce n'est pas la vérité."

"Okay," murmure la latina, en fermant les yeux, laissant les larmes couler, "Okay."

Brittany essuie les larmes de la jeune fille et s'approche plus près pour l'écouter.

"Tu n'es pas stupide, Britt." La blonde ferme les yeux. "Je suis malade. Mais... je suis aussi en train de mourir."

Le gémissement de Brittany est le son que Santana avait essayé d'éviter pendant deux ans.

Elle trouve la main de la blonde, poing serré, attendant pour la récupérer.

"Quand est-ce que ça va arriver?"

Santana regarde au loin et déglutit avec difficulté.

"Apparemment, n'importe quand maintenant."

"Quoi?"

Santana se maudit à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

"San, tu peux mourir n'importe quand et tu ne me l'avais pas dit?"

Brittany gémit à nouveau et enfouit sa tête dans les mains de la latina.

Santana la regarde pleurer, essayant désespérément d'être forte, même si ce n'est que dans les derniers jours de sa putain de vie, et caresse les longs cheveux de la blonde.

"Je suis tellement désolée, Britt." murmure-t-elle en secouant la tête.

"Je n'aurais pas dû être si stupide." se maudit Brittany, cachant ses yeux derrière les mains de Santana. "Stupide, stupide, stupide Brittany."

"Britt, arrête." supplie Santana, retenant ses larmes, "Ce n'est pas ta faute."

"Mais San! dit Brittany, plus fort, cette fois, levant la tête pour la regarder. "Ça l'est! C'est ma faute parce que je n'ai rien fait! Je n'ai pas remarqué et je n'y ai pas prêté attention. J'étais tellement occupée à me demander quelle chanson chanter au Glee club ou quel pas faire en danse ou comment te faire aimer tout le monde et pas seulement moi! J'étais trop occupée pour remarquer que ma meilleure amie était en train de mourir!

La seule chose que Santana entend sont les mots _meilleures amies_ faisant écho dans sa tête.

"Et tu n'es même pas ça," murmure Brittany, regardant au loin.

Le cœur de Santana s'arrête. "Même pas quoi, Britt?"

Brittany secoue la tête.

"Britt, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps."

Les sanglots de la blonde redoublent et les larmes sortent en rafale, et la latina se déteste.

"Je veux dire que j'ai tellement de choses à te dire, San." dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux et en serrant la main de la latina. "Il y a tellement de choses que je veux que tu saches mais maintenant j'ai si peu de temps."

Santana se force à se pencher en avant et embrasse la joue de la blonde. "Dis moi maintenant. S'il te plaît. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je t'en supplie, dis moi maintenant." Elle regarde avec intensité les yeux de Brittany. "Dis-moi tout."

"Oh, San" soupire Brittany, approchant sa main de celle de l'autre. Elle ferme les yeux et secoue la tête, plaçant sa main sur celle de Santana. "Je veux..." Elle s'arrête et regarde le sol. "Je veux faire tant de choses avec toi parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement et maintenant...maintenant je ne peux plus parce qu'il n'y a plus le temps."

"Pour toi, Brittany." l'interrompt Santana, "Il est toujours temps. J'ai toujours le temps pour toi."

Brittany éclate en sanglots avant de laisser Santana retomber dans son lit. Elle se penche en avant et dépose un baiser sur la tempe de la latina avant de poursuivre.

"Je t'aime, San. Et je veux te montrer que c'est vrai. Je veux t'emmener au Breadstix pour un rendez-vous et prendre ta main et te dire que tu es belle. Je veux te dire que je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un être plus proche de toi que je ne le suis. Je veux grimper dans les arbres avec toi et graver nos noms dans leurs troncs. Je veux t'étaler de la crème glacée sur le visage et nettoyer le tout d'un baiser. Je veux t'épouser un jour. Vivre dans la même maison que toi et avoir des enfants avec toi. Je veux avoir deux petites filles et un petit garçon, avec toi. Tout faire avec toi. Je veux que notre famille soit meilleure amie avec celle de Quinn et je veux que tout soit parfait, avec toi." Elle s'arrête brièvement pour se ressaisir. "Et plus que tout San, je veux te faire l'amour. Parce qu'on l'a jamais fait et je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse le faire un jour."

Santana laisse ses sanglots éclater avant de tirer Brittany vers elle, se maudissant de n'avoir rien dit pendant deux putains d'années entières.

"Britt", chuchote Santana dans son oreille parce qu'elle n'a pas la force de parler plus fort. "Je vais te faire l'amour. Je te le promet. On va faire l'amour ensemble parce que je t'aime aussi."

Brittany pleure à nouveau et Santana ne peut rien faire, mais souffre qu'elles pleurent toutes les deux ensemble.

"San" dit Brittany, en s'approchant encore, gardant son visage près de celui de la latina. "Si tu avais un dernier vœu, ce serait quoi?"

La blonde essuie les larmes de Santana puis les siennes.

Santana veut effacer tout cela.

Pour ne jamais avoir blessé Brittany.

Pour remonter le temps et vivre tous ses derniers moments avec Brittany.

Mais elle sait que ça ne pourra jamais se réaliser.

Alors, au lieu de ça, elle dit "Que tu nous ramène dans notre champ et que tu m'embrasses."

Xxxxxx

Le sol est recouvert de tapis, de couvertures et d'édredons, avec quatre petits feux qui les entourent. Santana est vêtue de quatre paires de chaussettes, de sous-vêtements thermiques, de deux pantalons de survêtement, et de quatre pulls, plus la veste de cheerleading de Brittany. Elle a des couvertures sur ses jambes et des gants couvrent ses mains. Sur sa tête se trouve le bonnet qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter.

Brittany sait qu'elles n'ont pas beaucoup de temps et ne veut pas que Santana ai froid. Elle veut que ce soit le meilleur moment de la vie de Santana. Elle veut que Santana s'en rappelle, même quand elle sera là-haut parmi les étoiles.

Santana est allongée sur le dos, entre les millions de couvertures. Brittany plane au-dessus d'elle, embrassant sa joue, son nez, ses paupières et ses sourcils. Une de ses mains caresse la joue de Santana tandis que l'autre se niche sous les couches inférieures de la latina et dans sa culotte, frottant et massant l'endroit le plus sensible de la jeune fille.

Des larmes coulent des yeux des deux filles et Brittany les efface par des baisers, murmurant des "je t'aime" dans l'oreille de Santana.

Santana tire Brittany plus près d'elle et l'embrasse délicatement. Leurs langues dansent ensemble et la latina ne pense pas qu'elle ait jamais senti quelque chose de plus doux et qu'elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien.

La main droite de Brittany commence alors à se déplacer, faisant doucement gémir Santana dans la bouche de Brittany et de temps et temps dans l'air chaud de cette nuit d'été. Elle ne prétend pas faire plaisir à Brittany mais la blonde lui a assuré que cela signifie plus pour elle que rien ne le fera jamais.

Quand Santana vient enfin, Brittany embrasse chaque parcelle du visage de la latina avant de retourner embrasser ses lèvres avec douceur, toutes deux gémissant de plaisir au milieu de leurs larmes.

Après que les derniers reflets de leur plaisir aient disparus, Brittany esquisse un mouvement vers le ciel étoilé et murmure "Tu penses qu'il y a une adresse dans les étoiles?"

Santana sert plus fort Brittany dans ses bras et répond, "Pour toi, Britt, oui."

"Alors je te promets que je t'écrirai, San. Tous les jours."

Santana sourit. "Merci, Britt." Elle tire la blonde plus près encore.

"Et quand tu le feras, parle moi de tous tes petits-amis et petites-amies et toutes les choses mignonnes et adorable qu'ils font pour toi et qu'ils te disent. Dis moi tous les nouveaux trucs que Mocha apprend et dis moi comment il s'entend avec Tubbs. Dis moi à combien se vendent les peintures de mon père et combien de bébé ma mère a fait naître ce jour-là. Dis moi que vous avez tous été diplômés et dis moi ce que ça fait de gagner les Nationales avec les Cheerios et surtout avec le Glee club. Dis moi comment Quinn s'est mariée avec un imbécile millionnaire à Washington et dis moi comment Puck est devenu le meilleur nettoyeur de piscine de toute l'histoire du monde. Dis moi commet Mike et Tina ont eu des bébés asiatiques et dis moi combien ce fut génial quand tu as vu Artie marcher tout seul. Dis moi comment ton compagnon t'as fait sa demande et comment était ton mariage. Dis moi comment Tubbs se promenait dans l'allée en smoking et comment Mocha était le plus cool témoin du monde. Dis moi comment ton travail est génial et comment il te plaît. Dis moi comment tu as appelés les deux petites filles et le petit garçon. Dis moi comment tu as étalé de la crème glacé sur le visage de ton compagnon et comment tu l'a embrassé pour le nettoyer. Dis moi comment tu as grimpé aux arbres avec toute ta famille et comment vous avez gravés vos noms au somment. Dis moi le nom de tous les canards que tu auras et dis moi ce que ça fais d'être mamie. Dis moi comment étaient les mariages de tes enfants et si l'un d'eux s'est avéré jouer dans la même équipe que moi. Dis moi comment tu leur as tout raconté à propos de moi, dis moi que tu es restée en contact avec Berry et dis moi comment elle est une superstar à New York. Dis moi tout, Britt. Mais, surtout, dis moi que tu m'aimes dans toutes tes lettres. Et je veux dire vraiment dans chacune. J'ai juste besoin que tu me le dises chaque jour, même là-haut dans les étoiles. Parce que grâce à ça je me sens bien."

Brittany laisse échapper un sanglot puis hoche vigoureusement la tête. "Je te le promets."

"Je t'aime, baby." murmure Santana, faisant rire Brittany. "Quoi?"

"Tu m'as appelée baby."

"C'est quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire depuis toujours." admit Santana, en chuchotant.

Brittany sourit avant de se pencher au-dessus des yeux bruns de Santana. "Dis le encore".

"Baby"

Brittany rit tendrement. "Je t'aime aussi, baby. Je t'ai toujours aimée et je t'aimerai toujours."

"Je sais", murmure Santana.

Et pour la dernière fois, elle enroule ses bras autour de la blonde et se blottit au creux de son cou.

"Bonne nuit, baby."


End file.
